


In the Shadow of the Past [podfic]

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes would rather have avoided returning with Watson to the Alps, even years after the events at Reichenbach -- from which he's not sure Watson has ever really recovered.</p><p>Contains a little angst and a lot of affection. Also an abundance of ice and snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadow of the Past [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garonne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Shadow of the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/554326) by [Garonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garonne/pseuds/Garonne). 



> Recorded for Garonne as part of the fifth round of the LiveJournal [ACD Holmesfest](http://acd-holmesfest.livejournal.com/) gift exchange. My heartfelt thanks to the author for a wonderful story, and to [fire_juggler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler) for her beta work and gorgeous cover art ♥ ♥ ♥

_Cover art by fire_juggler_

  


  
Download at Box.com: [**MP3**](https://app.box.com/s/bbjfalcail8bd6id9g9q) 103.6 MB | [**M4B**](https://app.box.com/s/q10emoepr4p2bvgml2km) 20.3 MB | 0:45:16  


Or as zip files from [The Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/): [**MP3**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/162014120201.zip) | [**M4B**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/162014120202.zip)


End file.
